Kyouzou: My Mirror Image
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: I was inspired to write a songfic about the twins after listening to Tangled Up In You by Staind. Here's the result. Hope you enjoy and please review.


Okay so one of my favorite bands is _**Staind**_. I absolutely adore them! So I was listening to one of their songs and I thought hey this fit's the Hikaru and Kaoru relationship. I hope you'll go an listen to this song and tell me what you thought of the fanfic. Please review!!

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own OHSHC. I also do not own the song _**Tangled Up In You**_; that belongs solely to the band _**Staind**_.

_Italics: Lyrics _

**Bold: Thoughts**

_**Bold/Italics: Flashbacks **_

* * *

_**Kyouzou: My Mirror Image **_

_You're my world_

_The shelter from the rain_

**You sat by my side through that first thunderstorm. You and I only five years old at the time…**

_**Sitting in the corner huddled up in the fetal position, hands over his ears and tears streaking down his face, little Hikaru lets out another shriek as thunder claps relentlessly. The door cracking open, light shedding into the entirety of the enormous room, Kaoru stands holding something in his hands. The door clicking shut once again, Hikaru is soon joined in the corner by a sudden warmth. The tiniest sound of a blanket spreading, Kaoru wraps a warm blue throw blanket around his older twin. Then wrapping his warms around Hikaru's quivering shoulders, Kaoru pulls his brother closer. Tears stopping almost as quickly as they had begun the darkened room has gone silent. Holding Kaoru's hand tightly, a hiccup escaping his closed mouth, Hikaru closes his eyes. The storm fading away in his mind the two brothers fall asleep.**_

**Someday Kaoru I'll be as brave as you are…**

_You're the pills_

_That take away my pain_

**You cleaned me up after those fifth graders beat me up, later you beat them up telling them never to touch your little brother again.**

_**The sounds of children screaming with glee fill the air. Flying across the playground in all directions the fifth grade boys and girls are outside for recess. Swinging on the swings near the monkey bars little Kaoru watches for his older twin to appear over the hill in the distance. Ginger locks waving in the breeze and emerald eyes sparkling with delight, Kaoru pumps himself higher. Then suddenly feeling someone grab the chains of the flying seat he feels himself fall far from gracefully into the sand. Wiping himself off and turning to face who had caused him to falter, Kaoru notices Hikaru holding one of the boys by the seams of his jacket. Blinded by unseen rage the redheaded fifth grader throws the youngster into the sand beside his twin. The looking to a shocked Kaoru, Hikaru extends his hand. Grasping it firmly the two walk off together after spitting on the balling offender. **_

**You're my hero, Hikaru. Thank you for always looking after me so well.**

_You're the light_

_That helps me find my way_

**Running away I guess wasn't the best idea. Who knew that living without you for even a day could tear me apart?**

_**He just couldn't take it any longer; three days of non-stop bickering and no one to help step in-between the rivaling siblings. Fed up with the constant disagreements, Kaoru packed his knapsack. He'd only be gone for a few days, or at least until Hikaru gave in and apologized for being such a jackass. Throwing a few old pieces of clothing into the black bag and a bit of food, Kaoru left the mansion on top of the hill. Their first fight and this is what it had to come down to. One or the other packing their belongings up and getting the hell out of Dodge. Confrontation had never been a favorite past time of Kaoru's, and this now certainly was not the time to pick it up. Coming to a garden maze at the edge of the property, Kaoru enters. Along the lines of feeling his way against the wall, unable to see over the top, the youngest of the two twins soon losses his way. The sky darkening welcoming the night, and the wind whispering with wintry autumn chill Kaoru finds shelter amongst the rose bushes scattered along the outer edges relentless maze. It isn't long though before Kaoru is surrounded by two strong arms and a heavy woolen throw. And there starring at him with the most distressed set of emerald orbs is Hikaru; a small bout of tears cascading down his face.**_

**I shouldn't have run off like that…scaring you and making you worry something awful over me. Next time I won't run off like that.**

_You're the words _

_When I have nothing to say_

**Stupid and naïve you always defend me. You always take the blame for the wrong I've done even when it's clearly not your fault.**

_**The baseball through the window. I guess that's every twelve year olds worst nightmare. At least when your home is a mansion and your father is a hothead. Holding the bat in one hand, the other one quivering, Hikaru takes a step towards the door. He was the one who had hit the ball through the glass, and he should be the one to fess up. Looking to his twin for support Hikaru steps into the house bustling with the sounds of both concern, fear, and above all anger. Clomping down the stairs, his shoes sounding like that similar to the footsteps of elephants, Mr. Hitachiin stops dead in his tracks in front of his two sons. Holding his breath and trying not to cower behind Kaoru, Hikaru opens his mouth to speak. No words leaving his pale appendages, eyes growing wider as his father's orbs narrow, Kaoru finally speaks pinning the blame on himself. A quick hand coming down across his cheek, Hikaru gaping in the background, Kaoru bows his head to his father showing the uttermost sincerest apology he could muster.**_

**You taught me about responsibility, Kaoru. I won't let you take the blame for me any longer…you didn't deserve all those bruises.**

_And in this world _

_Where nothing else is true _

_Here I am _

_Still tangled up in you_

_I'm still tangled up in you _

_Still tangled up in you _

_**The clock's hand moved another inch. Time dragging on as slow as the rising dawn. In his bed, Kaoru could see Hikaru moving restlessly. They shared a room, but owned two different beds; which just didn't seem to make any sense. Couldn't they just share one? Pulling back the sheets, Kaoru treads lightly to his brother's side. Placing a hand on Hikaru's cheek, the older of the two redheads opens his emerald orbs. Smiling very softly Hikaru sits up, and pulls his twin onto the mattress beside him. Hauling his twin into a tight embrace, Kaoru rubs his brother's back in a soothing rhythm. Finally calm from the frightening nightmare, Hikaru looks at his brother with bright orbs full of bliss. Then steeping off of the bed, as if they had read one another's mind, the twins push Hikaru's bed beside Kaoru's. The beds finally together the two embrace one another and drift off to sleep; morning's light peaking through the blinds.**_

_You're the fire_

_That warms me when I'm cold_

**Getting sick was your worst nightmare, but still you stayed by my bedside the entire time I was ill…**

_**Hikaru was down for the count; sick with the flu he was unable to leave the bedroom him and Kaoru shared until his fever was brought down to a normal temperature. Kaoru the youngest of the two hated the very idea of being ill. Pretending to be sick was one thing, but actually having an illness was completely different. Pacing the floors just outside their bedroom, Kaoru listens at Hikaru has another coughing spell. The sickness had come so fast, and there was just no stopping it. Like the night nurse had said: You just have to let it run its course. Hikaru, groaning in pain, looks to the now slowly cracking door. Poking his head inside is Kaoru. Walking to his twin's bedside, Kaoru pulls up a chair and takes Hikaru's hand in his own. It just wasn't fair that he had to feel this way. Kissing Hikaru's forehead lightly, Kaoru exit's the room just for a moment. Minutes later he returns with a bowl of piping hot soup. Feeding it to him with a spoon, Kaoru does his best to nurse his brother back to health.**_

**Everyone told you to leave me alone, but you just wouldn't listen. You fed me that soup day after day until I was well. You can be so stubborn sometimes, but I'm thankful for someone as wonderful as yourself.**

_You're the hand I have to hold_

_As I grow old _

**From birth you've been there for me…always by my side.**

_**It had been a long night, and Mrs. Hitachiin is exhausted from the eight hour labor. Auburn hair sprawled out across the pillow, Jade eyes closing from pure fatigue, Mrs. Hitachiin looks over to her husband who is standing by the door. Ginger hair sticking to the sides of his face from sweat and golden amber eyes expressing excessive amounts of bliss, Mr. Hitachiin leaves his wife's room and walks to a large glass window. Looking into the nursery glass, nurses bustling with the fussy newborns, Mr. Hitachiin spots his boys. One wrapped up in blue and the other in green, the newborns sleep peacefully. Their hair matching his ginger color, and their eyes the same color as their mother's the twin's father smiles with pride. These were his boys, his sons, his heirs, and soon to be his everything. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were the names at the ends of the little cribs. Even if they were only a few hours old, there was already a strong bond between them. Reaching their hands through the crib's bars, the hands of the twins connect. Holding tight to one another, their father's watchful eyes looking through to them past the glass.**_

**You're the one I want beside me as we grow old. No one else, Hikaru. I chose you that day in the nursery because I knew you'd always be my number one.**

_You're the shore _

_When I'm lost at sea _

**Remember that fishing trip, Hikaru? The one where the waves were so large I was blown off the bow into the open ocean.**

_**Their mother had asked them not to go. Their father had insisted on it; saying that the boys needed to spend more time bonding with their father. They weren't women and no sons of Mr. Hitachiin were going to pick up needle work. Packing up the trunk of the large SUV, Kaoru and Hikaru climb into the backseat. Then father and sons take to the open highways heading off towards the sea. Their boat sitting parked up on the shore, a large staff ready to lend a hand, the Hitachiin boys board the soon to be moving vessel. Finally moving at a steady pace out on the open ocean, the shipmates cast several different fishing lines into the clear blue water. This was going to be a trip to remember. Before anyone can blink a storm soon roles in out of nowhere. Thunder flashing across the darkened sky and far from steady waves tumbling into the vessel, Kaoru feels himself flying through the air over the bow from which he was standing. Splashing into the icy waves Kaoru surfaces screaming for help. Hikaru wasting no time at all plunges in after his younger brother. Grabbing a hold of his forearm, pulling his nearly immobile body closer, Hikaru boards a life raft thrown to him.**_

**You came in after me, brother. You just jumped into the ridged waters without a second thought. I know now that god must have sent me an angel. Because I am quite certain now that without you I would be dead.**

_You're the only thing _

_That I like about me _

**Although I am older, I know I am inferior to you. No one has to tell me twice because I'm already quite aware…**

_**There wasn't a doubt in his mind for a second; he was going to fail middle school. His grades compared to that of his twin Kaoru were impossible. Unlike Kaoru the only thing Hikaru was good at was physical education. His brains must have been transferred into his younger brother during fertilization; cause it was clear to just about everyone except for Kaoru that he had none. Crinkling his report card into a tiny ball, Hikaru aims for the waist basket in the corner. Opening the door leading into their shared living quarters, Kaoru is knocked in the head by the flying ball Hikaru just shot only milliseconds before. Frowning slightly at his twin, Kaoru run crinkles the wad of paper and reads the grades aloud. Then looking to Hikaru with a shocked expression on his face, Kaoru opens his book bag with a sigh. Pulling out a covered text book, Kaoru folds back the many pages. In his fingertips seconds later is a manila folder. Opening the folder, Kaoru retrieves a thin sheet of paper and hands it over to his brother. His eyes widening with surprise, tears form and Hikaru throws himself into his brother's chest. **_

**You're such an idiot sometimes, Kaoru. I don't understand why you would purposely fail all of your classes just to stay with me another year in middle school. Are you insane? You could have been out enjoying bigger and better things, but you chose to stay with me. The one who shares your face. **

_And in this world _

_Where nothing else is true_

_Here I am _

_Still tangled up in you_

_I'm still tangled up in you_

_**All classes were letting out for summer vacation. Families getting to hang out with one another, going to places like the Caribbean and such. The Hitachiin twins had somehow managed to pass another year of school unscathed. Letting out a sigh of relief, the boys head out of the school yard arms stretched out above their heads. Waiting in the parking lot just outside the gates is their limo; Jevees the driver in the front seat. Climbing into the roomy vehicle, their means of transportation brings the brothers home to their mansion on top of the hill. It is only when they spot bags on the doorsteps that they know something isn't right. Opening the door for them, Jevees whispers something into Hikaru's ear. Gasping slightly and trying to hold back tears, Hikaru looks to his twin almost in a trance like state. Their father was leaving them for good; that's why the bags were on the front step. Their father had given up and was leaving home for good to go pursue a filthy rich widow who had no children. Stumbling inside their home, their mother balling on the staircase, the twins watch their father place his top hat on his head and disappear. Shuffling to their mother's side the boys each take a shaking hand and hold it close to their hearts. They'd make life good again somehow. They'd find away to keep their mother's tears from falling.**_

_How long has it been_

_Since this story line began_

**Were together for life, Kaoru. We were not the ones who chose for us to be together, it was fate. We were fated to fall in love so don't deny us that right.**

_And I hope it never ends_

_And goes like this forever_

**Someday I know you'll want to leave me, Hikaru. I understand that you'll want to pursue new things in life; that is why I am cherishing our every moment together. I love you, Hikaru. And I want us to be together…even if you may eventually stray from the path we've made.**

_In this world _

_Where nothing else is true _

_Here I am _

_Still tangled up in you_

_Tangled up in you _

_I'm still tangled up in you _

_Still tangled up in you_

_

* * *

_It's finished!! How'd you like it cause quite frankly I think it came out pretty well myself. I hope you liked the song-fic and please of please review!! Thanks a bunch ^-^!


End file.
